


Painted Lips & Dirty Knees

by thedaltonwriter



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedaltonwriter/pseuds/thedaltonwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU skank!Kurt/teacher!Sebastian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted Lips & Dirty Knees

**Author's Note:**

> “Je veux que tu me baises” means “I want you to fuck me”. The “vous” in the second sentence just makes it the formal form of you.

“Kurt, will you put your legs down from the desk?”

Kurt leans back in his chair and shrugs before moving his feet down. The moment Sebastian’s eyes are elsewhere, he puts them back up. It doesn’t take long for Sebastian to notice.

“Kurt…” Sebastian crosses his arms over his chest and scowls.

“ _Sebastian_ …”

“Mr. Smythe,” Sebastian immediately corrects before sighing. “Will you stop distracting the class please?”

“I will when it starts to become interesting.” When Kurt raises his eyebrow, Sebastian just rolls his eyes.

“Where were we?” Sebastian asks, turning away from Kurt and back to the rest of the class.

“When to use the past conditional as opposed to the regular conditional,” Rachel chirps up from the front of the class. She beams at Sebastian and sits up straight, and Kurt scoffs. It’s apparent that she’s trying to suck up for attention, and while Sebastian smiles at her, the look is somewhat tense.

As Sebastian hands back tests at the end of class, the bell rings. Kurt’s the last to get his test, and, by that time, everyone except for Rachel ha left. She rocks on her feet, giving the back of Sebastian’s head an eager look, and Kurt can’t help but laugh.

“I have to say, I’m surprised you didn’t do better,” Sebastian says as he lays Kurt’s test on the desk, a 71% written in red and circled at the top.

“I was thinking maybe you could explain it. I never got the subjunctive down,” Kurt replies. He pulls a pack of cigarettes out on his desk and runs a hand through his hair, twisting the pick streak around his pointer finger.

“Funny. You seemed fine with it in class.”

“Did I?” Kurt shrugs.

“I believe you even said something along the lines of that it was bullshit that we had to spend so much time on something so simple.”

“Don’t remember it,” Kurt replies, though he smirks. “When can I come, Mr. Smythe?” he wets his lips and arches an eyebrow suggestively.

“Clever.” Sebastian’s voice is clipped, though his lips quirk up a little at the edge. “How about today? You can grab your stuff out of your locker and meet me back here.”

“Sounds good.”

Kurt takes his books in one hand before moving out of the room. As he is leaving, he can hear Rachel starting to speak. “Mr. Smythe, I was thinking that –“

Kurt dumps what he needs to in his backpack and puts the rest of his books in his locker. He slings his backpack over one shoulder and is about to start walking away, when someone calls out. “Hummel!”

Kurt turns around to see Quinn walking towards him. “Where are you going?” she asks.

“Tutoring session.” When gives him a skeptical look, he adds, “With Sebastian.”

“Your French teacher? Isn’t he hot?”

“That’s the point. I think he suspects I nearly failed that French test on purpose. Anyway, gives me a chance to be in the room alone with him.”

When Quinn cat calls, Kurt rolls his eyes. “I’ll catch up with you later, then. Have fun.” She winks at Kurt and walks away. Kurt makes his way around the school back towards his French classroom and lights a cigarette. He lets out a stream of smoke and walks back into the classroom, closes the door, and walks over to a desk, falling back into one of the chairs and putting his feet up on the desk again.

Sebastian’s not in the classroom, so Kurt just leans back and closes his eyes, taking another drag from his cigarette.

“No smoking in school.”

Kurt opens his eyes and grins. “Oh, really? Someone should have told me.”

“There’s a sign right outside of the classroom,” Sebastian replies. “Put it out or else I’ll report you.”

“Asshole,” Kurt mumbles. As Sebastian puts a few papers down on the desk, Kurt drops the cigarette and steps on it.

“So, you suddenly forgot the subjunctive?” Sebastian gives Kurt a skeptical look, and Kurt just shrugs.

“Slipped my mind how to do it. What can I say – guess you’ll have to teach me.” Kurt stands up and moves over to the board, grabbing a marker. He hands it to Sebastian, who takes it and uncaps it.

“So, you use the subjunctive when –“ Sebastian’s mouth snaps shut, and he looks at Kurt. His eyes glance Kurt up and down for a moment, and he seems to rethink what he wants to say because he just turns back to the board. “You use the subjunctive when you want to express doubt, volition, and emotion. Let’s start with an example. So, when you’d want to express desire for something, like –“

“Je veux que tu me baises,” Kurt says while smirking.

“Kurt!” Sebastian turns around, and Kurt presses forward, pushing Sebastian against the whiteboard.

“Oh, sorry. Je veux que  _vous_  me baisiez.” When Kurt winks, Sebastian’s jaw sets.

“And I’d like to not get sent to jail for pedophilia,” Sebastian bites back.

“I’m almost eighteen.”

“Almost being the key word. Besides, you’re my student.”

“What other people don’t know can’t hurt them. Besides, admit it. You’ve thought about me naked. Me riding you or sucking your cock.” Kurt wets his lips and stares at Sebastian. For a moment, it looks like Sebastian’s about to protest, but then he just moves forward, pressing their lips together. Kurt smirks into the kiss and sucks in Sebastian’s lower lip, rolling it between his teeth. Kurt’s hand dips down, and it runs over the front of Sebastian’s jeans.

Unfortunately, that seems to pull Sebastian out of the trance. As Sebastian pushes him, Kurt stumbles backwards, catching himself on a desk.

“Look here, princess. You may think your bad boy attitude is hot, but –“

“But it isn’t?” Kurt asks, and laughs. “I’ve seen the way you look at me. Please.”

“Bite me.” Sebastian’s jaw clenches, though his breathing is still faster than usual.

“Why? Want me to mark you? Kinky.” Kurt winks and moves forward, grabbing Sebastian’s arms and pushing them back against the whiteboard. He lifts his knee up and presses it up against the bulge in Sebastian’s pants.

“I hate you,” Sebastian says, thought Kurt doesn’t fail to notice the way his breath hitches.

“The feeling’s mutual,  _princess_ ,” Kurt replies. His lips fall to Sebastian’s neck, and he sucks at the skin there, letting his teeth scrape against it. Sebastian moans and lets his head fall more to the side.

“If I get fired, I’m coming after you.”

“Won’t that be a little hard to do from jail?” Kurt asks, chuckling. He traces his tongue down Sebastian’s collar before biting down.

“Fuck you.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Kurt wastes little time before dropping down to his knees. He chuckles as Sebastian glances nervous at the door. “If someone walks in…”

“I think that possibility just makes it more fun.”

“Yeah, well, it’s easy for you to say. You’d be considered the victim ‘cause you’re underage, and – fuck.” Sebastian goes limp as Kurt pulls out his cock and runs his tongue over the head.

“You talk far too much. Besides, I bet it turns you on too.”

Before Sebastian can reply, Kurt wraps his lips around Sebastian’s cock. He loosens his throat and takes Sebastian as deep as he can. Kurt pulls back, sucking in his cheeks, and his hand moves to Sebastian’s balls, cupping them. Sebastian leans against the board for support and moans, thrusting his hips forward. Kurt’s eyes dart up, and he sets a steady pace, running his tongue along the underside of Sebastian’s cock.

“Kurt.” His voice is strained as his hand drops to Kurt’s hair, and he tugs. Kurt legs out a whine before speeding up.

It doesn’t take long for Sebastian to come. His fingers tighten for a moment, and he slumps against the whiteboard. Kurt swallows as much as he can, and his tongue darts out, catching the little bit that dribbles down his chin.

“So, I was thinking I could come for tutoring again tomorrow after school,” Kurt says, wiping his lip as he stands up.

He moves over to his desk and grabs his backpack, slinging it again over his shoulder. He picks up the cigarette and tosses it in the trash before looking at Sebastian. He’s staring at Kurt, his hair clinging to his forehead. Though he’s tucked himself back in, his clothes are disheveled. Kurt grins.

“Tomorrow it is then,” Kurt says with a wink, and he walks out of the classroom.


End file.
